


The Best Welcome

by Liebelit



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: Cain comes home and is greeted by an enthusiastic Glitch who has been binging on apple pie.





	The Best Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old, written in 2015, but I'm going to be posting some fics I wrote for this pairing but never shared before.

The day when the royal guard was to return from their three-months-long expedition to capture the remaining band of longcoats had finally arrived, and even from the highest windows of the palace it was clear that no one had been injured and they had been successful.

Glitch had gasped in excitement and joy when he saw them from the lone window in his lab and leapt out of his chair in search for one particular captain. But he hadn't even made it two feet out into the hallway before he bumped into the very person he wanted to see most. 

"Cain!" Glitch beamed when he saw his tin man at the other end of the hall, tanned by the suns and wearing the familiar hat. Running the rest of the way, they met in the middle with a crushing hug and an even more enthusiastic kiss. 

"I missed you," Cain muttered between kisses and held on to Glitch's waist as he slowly pushed them back toward the open doors of the lab. "So much... I even missed your late night ramblings."

"Yeah?" Glitch sighed happily and left little kisses of his own, his arms hanging loosely around Cain's shoulders as they moved back into the privacy of his workspace together. "Tell me what else you missed." 

"Oh I think you know." Cain shut the doors behind them with a flick of his boot, and then grabbed the back of Glitch's thighs and lifted him up. When Glitch gasped at the sudden movement he took the chance to catch his mouth in a kiss again, this one deeper and rougher than the ones before; a true reflection of all the tension they had been feeling in the past three months and all that they wanted now. 

 

As he steered them deeper into the lab, in the direction of a table or a couch or a chair or any surface where they could have sex that wasn't the dubious looking floor, Cain noticed that Glitch was a little heavier than before he had left. Which was honestly a good thing considering how thin the man usually was; another thing he noticed, while he ran his tongue even deeper into his warm mouth, was that he tasted of sugary apple pie. 

Finally he spotted a table that wasn't too cluttered with machinery and headed straight to it only to be stopped by his very turned on partner. 

"Uh-uh," Glitch panted when he broke the kiss, "Couch." 

The couch was a few feet farther away but they were there in no time, Glitch falling on his back and Cain swiftly joining him. They resumed the heavy making out, with no space between them in the small couch, until the pressure in their pants became too much to bear and they sat up to roughly undress each other; pleased to see the other's naked body again after so long apart. 

Once again Cain noticed that Glitch had put on a few pounds in the time he had been away, his ribs no longer being faintly visible and his belly looking more smooth than gaunt; and now that he was looking for it, even his face looked fuller and healthier. Cain himself had gained some small changes during the last few months, like a slightly deeper tan from all the days spent outside and a couple pounds of muscle from the work of camp duties and hunting down longcoats. But he doubted Glitch had noticed that since he seemed more interested in Cain's lower area. 

With ever surprising strength, Glitch pushed him down on the couch by the shoulders in what was supposed to be a passionate gesture so they could get to the sex already, but it just got a hurt hiss out of Cain. 

"What? What's wrong?" Glitch asked, a worried expression taking over his previously relaxed features when he saw Cain in pain. "Are you hurt?" 

"Um...no." 

Glitch huffed, "As if that didn't sound suspicious. Tell me where you're hurt."

"I'm not." Cain insisted, getting impatient and frustrated as his erection was going down from lack of attention.

"Tell me or... I won't help you with _this_."

And just to make his point he punctuated the last word with a roll of his hips that instantly revived Cain's arousal.

"It's just--" he groaned in defeat and embarrassment, "It's my left shoulder. I kind of...bumped it against a beam on the stables on my way here." 

"Oh," Glitch said, genuinely surprised as he took his weight off of Cain's shoulder, "I'll save the jokes about not watching where you're going for later. But is it too bad?"

"Thanks," Cain shot back, knowing he would never get away with saying that to Glitch again, "And no, but I don't think I can lay on it for too long."

"Oh, in that case..." Glitch smiled chirpily and gently curled his hands on Cain's shoulders to guide them back to their original position. With his headcase lying down on the couch and him sitting up, the strain on Cain's shoulder was more manageable. But more importantly the sight was great and he leaned down to dote on Glitch's smooth milky stomach, running his hands down it while leaving a trail of kisses. 

Glitch was moaning and whimpering softly at his touches, but just before he got down to the best part Cain realized it was no longer in pleasure but in discomfort. 

"What's wrong?" He frowned, a mixture of concern and déjà vu invading his thoughts. 

"Mm, I think I ate too many pastries earlier and now my tummy's starting to hurt." Glitch said with a pained pout, "Sorry?" 

Cain sighed tiredly. "It's fine," he said honestly as he lay his head against Glitch's bare thigh, noticing that by now both of their erections were fading away, "We have all the time in the world now to do this when it's actually comfortable." 

"True," Glitch agreed quietly, carding his fingers through Cain's slightly longer hair and looking at him through half lidded eyes that had lost some of the enthusiasm from before but none of the affection. "I missed you too and all I want is to spend time with you even if it's just laying here doing nothing."

"How does a nap sound?" Cain proposed as he crawled up, "I think I could use a nap right now, and you probably need one too." 

"Did you just say I look tired?" Glitch said, trying to fake indignation even as they maneuvered into their regular sleep position on the small space and he closed his eyes. 

"I'm saying I know you so I know you probably haven't slept for the last three days and spent the time here trying to distract yourself."

"But now I don't have to because you're home." Glitch said and gave him one more kiss before he quickly drifted into sleep, his words echoing Cain's own thoughts.

They hadn't gotten the eager sex they had both longed for today, but they had gotten something just as good and intimate as they lay curled together on the couch and slept in each other's arms.


End file.
